Electronic components have continued to increase in device density. The increase in device density typically gives rise to an increase in volumetric heat generation. This fact may reach a point where increased volumetric heat generation may create what can be called a “thermal bottleneck” that may seriously limit continued increases in the performance of the components or the equipment concerned.